Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting assembly and an electronic device having the connecting assembly; more particularly, the invention relates to a connecting assembly configured for a detachable electronic device and a detachable electronic device having the connecting assembly.
Description of Related Art
In this modern information society, touch modules have been used as input units for various electronic devices. Among them, touch display devices combining touch and display functions, such as tablet computers, have become most favorable products nowadays. However, since tablet computers are designed to be light, thin and compact so as to meet demands, functions and expandability thereof cannot be put on a par with desktop computers or notebook computers having relatively larger space.
In light of the foregoing, a docking station is introduced in the related art, such that tablet computers may be assembled to the docking station so as to expand functions thereof, such as a function of a standard keyboard. The tablet computer and the docking station usually are structured to be assembled together by a connecting assembly. Therefore, it is of importance to design the connecting assembly that allows the tablet computer to be stably assembled to the docking station.